


(NS)27.穿錯衣服

by cye_1215



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 尼特系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cye_1215/pseuds/cye_1215
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, 磁石 - Relationship, 翔受 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	(NS)27.穿錯衣服

**＊肉渣**   
**＊戀童癖**

男孩看了他三秒，然後把手裡的東西扔他臉上。  
「這什麼、叫我穿？」一臉嫌棄盤腿坐在床鋪，隨手抓過枕頭抱著。默默抓住滑下臉的布料，上頭還有男孩爺爺家裡洗衣粉的氣味。  
上次去爺爺家偷偷洗真是太好了。「嗯，翔醬穿絕對很可愛的。」

抖抖衣服，珍惜的撫摸上頭精緻的白色蕾絲。  
這是一件白色洋裝，無袖繞頸，長度及臀，會裸露出美好的手臂與後背整片風光，以男孩的身高將有一半大腿露在外面。  
除了位置恰到好處的露膚之外，他最喜歡尾椎處帶著黑色蝴蝶結的地方。  
因為他準備的小內褲，綁繩也是黑色蝴蝶結，非常的配。

「翔醬。」把男孩面對面抱在腿上，手裡還抓著洋裝。男孩用手指撫摸下唇，「……我穿的話，你要給我什麼？總不能白白滿足你。」挪挪小屁股，剛才不小心貼到鼓起的褲檔了。  
「想要什麼？」他緩緩解開男孩襯衫釦子，「問我的話一點誠意都沒有喔。」趴上肩頭任由衣服滑落。

他讓男孩轉個身，抬起腿脫了內褲，繞過微微勃起的小傢伙，穿上綁繩小褲褲。再把男孩轉回來，死盯著眼前一副小女孩模樣的人移不開視線。  
「喜歡？」「…喜歡。」

男孩輕哼一聲。  
「然後？就這樣？你都硬了。」小手掀起洋裝，在他面前展現一片平坦胸膛，挺著把乳尖湊過去。  
他本能反應的含住，舔。  
唔、像是小女孩一樣……平胸蘿莉呢，真糟糕啊。抬眼正巧和垂下來的大眼睛對上。下身一涼，熟悉的溫度觸摸性器，拇指壓在馬眼轉幾轉讓他忍不住吸緊乳頭周遭的柔嫩皮膚。  
招來男生哼哧哼哧的叫聲。「獎勵呢？我的獎勵！」任性的拔開胸前的人，洋裝又落回去，喊兩句就勾住脖子討親親。

他猜想，男孩大概是害羞。不然平常向來冷靜得不像孩子的傢伙，現在又鬧又任性的，小臉一直微紅，可愛得不得了。  
糟了。

「诶？！」  
肚腹胸口一陣濕黏。「不是吧。」下巴上也有一點，男孩刮下來吃進嘴哩，拿不可思議的眼神看人。

有點無地自容。「意外啦…誰叫翔醬那麼可愛，還讓我吸胸部，像女孩子一樣。」滿臉假裝的無辜。  
手竄進去抹起小肚肚上的精液，「來，獎勵。」  
乖乖地把手指含進嘴裡，像吃肉棒那樣吸吮，嘖嘖舔弄。

「哪門子的獎品？」  
「營養牛奶啊。」  
「切。」

他不曉得男孩接不接受這個獎勵，但總之，即使男孩翹著屁股，小內褲撥到旁邊露出挨操的小穴像極了可愛的女孩被大雞巴玷汙，他還是忍住沒射，結果大概是忍太久了，射滿了嘴巴又噴了男孩整臉全是精液。  
不過他不後悔，被汙染的亂七八糟才是真諦。

「量也太多你是多久沒打手槍！唔哼…先不要插進來、嗯…嗯呀…」  
「這次換小騷穴喝牛奶吧翔子醬。」  
「不要用那個R18遊戲的人物名字喊我、二宮！」

啊，遊戲成真的感覺。

（END


End file.
